This invention relates generally to tools for cleaning surfaces such as counters, mirrors, windows, floors, walls, ceilings, pet coats, and furniture surfaces and, more specifically, to a cleaning tool having removable cleaning sheets.
Surfaces such as counters and floors are most aesthetically pleasing and safe when they are clean, dry, and free of dirt or debris. Unfortunately, surfaces typically become soiled rapidly due to environmental contaminants such as dust and due to the deposit of dirt and debris and liquids by people, machines, and pets. Numerous devices and methods have been developed for returning a surface to a clean and dry condition and people are constantly striving to develop better methods. Sweeping or vacuuming works well for removing loose dirt and debris, and mopping works well for removing liquids and certain debris which is lightly adhered to a surface such as a tile or wood floor. Serious stains and sticky dirt and debris may require scrubbing and the use of strong chemicals. These methods work well to thoroughly clean a surface such as a floor but all suffer from the drawback of being time consuming and difficult. In addition, it is often not necessary to thoroughly clean the surface to return it to a clean and dry condition. For example, a small spill or localized deposit of dirt and debris does not necessitate a vacuuming or mopping of the entire floor. However, they still require the use of the same equipment. For example, to vacuum even a small area requires a person to locate the vacuum cleaner, uncoil and plug in a power cord, select the correct attachments, vacuum up the dirt and debris, and reverse the process to put the vacuum cleaner back away. Likewise, mopping even in a small area requires the use of a mop and bucket. Either approach is time consuming. Alternatively, a person may take a towel or disposable cleaning sheets such as a paper towel and get down on their knees and clean the localized area. This is also undesirable for many people since it requires them to stoop down and contact the floor with their hands. Some persons may find this uncomfortable or, due to physical limitations, impossible. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and methods for simple cleaning duties such as removing localized areas of dirt and debris or lightly cleaning a surface. Previous attempts to address this need include small hand held rechargable vacuum cleaners and improved self-wringing mops. However, these solutions do not adequately address the needs of typical homeowners. For example, if a homeowners has a small spill of liquid on a floor, they may not wish to use even the best of self-wringing mops since mops should be thoroughly rinsed after use to prevent contamination of the mop. The use of a paper towel may also be inadequate since it requires getting down on one""s hands and knees to use.
Another example of a light cleaning job is where the homeowner wishes to remove a light coating of dust or debris from a window or mirror. Use of a bucket and sponge or rag is unnecessarily involved since what is really needed is a light cleaning of the surface. A homeowner may wish to just return the surface to its optimal appearance without unnecessary steps. Therefore, there is a need for a simple device to quickly and easily clean a variety of surfaces.
The present invention provides a refill for a mop of the type having a mop head with a lower surface and an opposed upper surface interconnected by a leading and a trailing edge. The mop head has gripping means provided on the upper surface for retaining a cleaning sheet on the mop head. The refill included a base layer with a front edge and an opposed rear edge with a midportion therebetween. The base layer is configured to be wrapped about the mop head with the midportion adjacent to the lower surface of the mop head and the front and rear edges wrapping onto the upper surface of the mop head so as to be retained by the gripping means. A plurality of cleaning sheets are removable supported on the midportion of the base layer in a stack configuration. Each of the sheets has an outward face for cleaning and an opposed inward face. The outward face of each of the sheets is configured to contact the surface to be cleaned and thereby become soiled. When the outward face of the outermost sheet becomes soiled, the sheet may be peeled away to expose a non-soiled sheet. In some embodiments of the present invention, the cleaning sheets are each a non-woven material, and a backing layer, are both provided for each of the cleaning sheets. The sheets may be coextensive and joined at their edges so that the joined edges may be gripped by the gripping means on the upper side of the mop.
The present invention also provides a cleaning mitt having a plurality of coextensive and mitt-shaped cleaning sheets disposed in a stacked configuration. Each cleaning sheet has a central portion bounded by an outer perimeter, with the outer perimeter having a first edge. The perimeters of the cleaning sheets are bonded to each other, except along the first edge, such that the plurality of cleaning sheets are retained in the stacked configuration. The first edges defines an opening such that a hand may be passed between adjacent cleaning sheets to a position between the central portions of the adjacent cleaning sheets. A portion of each of the cleaning sheets is separable from the stack of cleaning sheets such that when an outermost sheet becomes soiled, the separable portion of the cleaning sheets may be peeled away to expose a portion of the non-soiled sheet.